dice_camera_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Listed below is a rough timeline of the events in Forgotten Realms lore that pertain to the stories in Chris Perkins's live-streamed campaigns and crossover adventures with other series. There are **SPOILERS** below for events described in D&D novels and adventure modules, as well as the "Perkinsverse" campaigns and crossovers (including DCA ''and ''Acquisitions Incorporated main series and C-Team) Previous Events Noteworthy events in Forgotten Realms Lore (year in Dale Reckoning; DR): -2637 The holy city of Mezro was founded by Ubtao 1,2 863 Mezro went invisible 2 1295 The god Ubtao began to neglect Omu 1 1300 The nine Trickster Gods appeared to Omuans 1 1325 Artus Cimber was born3 1358 Time of Troubles, when gods briefly became mortal after Ao unraveled space-time in the First Sundering4 1362 Artus found the Ring of Winter in Mezro and took it, slowing his aging5 1363 Mezro reappeared and welcomed visitors again2 1365 Ubtao abandoned all of Chult1 1383 Ras Nsi betrayed Mezro, attacking it with an undead army1 1385 The gods Cyric and Shar murdered the goddess of magic, Mystra, causing all magic to become unstable (The Spellplague)6. Mezro2 (with Artus’s wife) and Halruaa6 teleport away to safety. Asmodeus consumed Azuth and became a god.6 1386 Ras Nsi lost control over the undead 1 1390 Acererak killed the Nine Gods and enslaved Omu 1 1395 The effects of the Spellplague faded in most areas6 1397 The Tomb of Annihilation finished construction 1 1445 Yuan-ti settled in Omu 1 1447 Ras Nsi joined the yuan-ti 1 1479 Mystra returned, officially ending the Spellplague6 (4th edition D&D begins) Where the Series Begin 1480 Wereravens use a magical device to summon four unlikely heroes to defeat threats to Sigil 7 * Young Strix befriends the Crowbar Crew, but her bakery is attacked and she escapes into a portal to begin a series of jumps across the planes 1482 Second Sundering of the planes.6 Lathander re-split from Amaunator8 * Acq Inc Universe: ** Omin, Jim and Binwin appear on Toril. They establish an Acq Inc office in Waterdeep and recruit Viari. They explore Undermountain and find a pilotable mech left behind by the mad mage. They bring it back to Waterdeep and defeat a newly awakened tarrasque, saving the city. Omin is made a masked lord. 1485-1486 Frost giants began seeking the Ring of Winter. Drow mages open up gates to the Abyss in the Undermountain, causing demon incursions9,10 1487 The Cult of the Dragon plots to bring back Tiamat.11 * Acq Inc Universe: ** Morgaen warns Acq Inc their Baldur's Gate office needs help recovering dragon eggs. Viari rescues them with an airship full of robots. Omin's sister Portentia is revealed. 1488 Gates to the Abyss lead to a plague of madness in the Undermountain12 * Acq Inc Universe: ** Baldur's Gate Acq Inc office is taken over by the Flaming Fist and fire demons. Portentia reveals she's working for Auspicia of Dran Enterprises. Acq Inc goes to the Undermountain and helps Drizz't, who gives them his unicorn. 1489 Strahd begins to pull groups of adventurers into Barovia9 * Acq Inc Universe: ** Acq Inc tries to steal a piece of the Rod of Seven parts from Dran Ent., but anger the Zhentarim, who slaughter everyone in the Baldur's Gate office. * DCA Season 1: ** The Waffle Crew go on several adventures and reach lev3 before the mists pull them into Barovia the first time * Barovia exists in a separate time that does not sync with other planes (Barovian Calender; BC) ** 306 BC Strahd van Zarovich is born14 ** 313 BC Sturm van Zarovich is born13 ** 320 BC Barovia is invaded. Strahd becomes a general13 ** 324 BC Segei von Zarovich is born13 ** 333 BC Tatyana is born13 ** 351 BC Sergei and Tatyana's wedding. Strahd becomes a vampire and a new domain of dread is formed, with Mists closing off the borders of Barovia.13,14 *** (in the alternate timeline, the Crew appear before the wedding and stop the deaths of Tatyana and Sergei at the expense of three of their own lives) ** 401 BC (in the alternate timeline, Strix, Waffles, and Simon 2.0 lived in a swamp 50 years until the rest of the Crew are raised. Tatyana, Sergei and their children/grandchildren live in Ravenloft with Strahd. The Crew escape back to Faerun 1490 DR) ** 706 BC van Richten's son is turned over to a vampire by vengeful Vistani. vR kills his son and draws a lich and zombie horde to the Vistani, who are all murdered13 except for Paultin. ** 739 BC Mordenkainen appears in Barovia and tries to start a revolt against Strahd, but falls over a cliff and loses his staff, spellbook, and memory14 ** 735/14740 BC15 present day Barovia, with Ireena being the current reincarnation of Tatyana. *** The Waffle Crew appear in Barovia the first time, capture Strahd in Mr. Shambleface, and escape. *** The Waffle Crew reappear in Barovia a short time later, drawn in by Paultin's Strahd-possessed shadow. The shadow is destroyed and the Crew are sent back in time to 351 BC. 1490 Smallfolk and not giants defeat the dragons; giant society falls into disarray. Artus goes to the Eye of the All-father who tells him he will help a group of adventurers, but a betrayer lurks among them. Klauth hires Xandala to captain his airship, crewed by Cult of the Dragon followers, to track down Artus. Xandala makes her own plans. Acererak finds the atropal and the death curse begins.1,9,16,17 * Acq Inc Universe: ** Acq Inc work with Dran Ent. to steal another part from the white dragon Isohedrus. With the help of their dragon friend Vandal and the battle balloon, Acq Inc break into the fortress of the cloud giant Stratovar (Auspicia's employer) ** Acq Inc relocate their HQ to the Yawning Portal Inn. They steal the magic hammer Whelm from the Zhentarim, and Omin learns his sisters are dead, and cannot be raised due to the death curse. Jim feels the curse. K'thriss joins them briefly then got dumped at Red Larch to form the C-Team. The Eye of the All-father tells the main team to go to Chult. Omin has a clone of Jim made and stores it in the battle balloon. * DCA Season 2: ** The Waffle Crew escape Barovia the first time and find themselves in the frozen north. They meet Zog, who has information on the Ring of Winter. They see a dragon who may or may not be Isohedrus. They meet Drizzt. They agree to help the dwarf king spy on the fire giants. Simon v1.0 dies. ** Stix and Diath start feeling sick. van Richten and Lilith reveal the truth about the curse, and Evelyn sacrifices herself to save her friends, reappearing in a construct body. Paultin returns with the Hand of Ch'gakare. They are pulled into Barovia again, and return to Faerun a short time after they left. Paultin begins to feel the death curse. They board Xandala's airship and Artus joins them. * DCA/Acq Inc/C-Team: ** Strix is summoned to the Acq Inc battle balloon as it reaches Chult and helps Jim ride the triceratops Eighteen to victory. They learn Ras Nsi and yuant-ti are after them. They find the lost city of Omu. ** Rosie is summoned to Omu by Omin and protects the team after they are turned into children. They collaborate with Ras Nsi and take a side-trip to Earth to be restored to their proper age by Chris Perkins. They return to Omu and destroy the Soulmonger, waking Jim's clone in the process. * DCA Season 3/C-Team: ** Strix reappears on Xandala's ship, but it is attacked by Klauth. Shemeska takes them to Chult. The Zhentarim are after the Ring, so Artus leaves them with Dragonbait. The Crew wander many weeks in the jungle. The guardian naga warns them about the Awful Crew. They find Artus under the control of the Ring and kill him, but Paultin then decides to wear the Ring. ** While they are visiting Chult, somehow the Crew and C Team meet up and exchange K'thrissmas gifts, an event Omin hoped would boost morale among his employees ** The Crew reach Omu. Klauth attacks and the Acq Inc interns on the battle balloon die. Bag of Nails pilots it after him and greets Jim's clone as it wakes. Frost giants attack but are killed. The Crew meet Miranda and run into baby Eighteen. They enter the yuant-ti palace but are caught in Dendar's nightmare. Fenthaza helps guide Diath to Ras Nsi, where Strix also appears and kills him. Evelyn activates the force bomb and Shemeshka teleports Diath to it. Paultin runs off with the Chalice of Ch'gakare and one of the rings of protection. Strix undoes Diath's geas and they follow Paultin into the Shadowfell. Months pass in the Shadowfell under the death curse, though little time passes in Faerun. The Crew fight Paultin and the shadar-kai. Strix is grievously wounded. * DCA/C-Team: ** Strix is teleported out by Omin, who sends her to help the C-Team explore the Underdark. She is sent back healed and bearing a magical stopwatch. Unaffected by the timestop, Miranda takes the Ring and leaves with the assassins. The Crew find a crossing back to Faerun, but Evelyn and Simon 2.0 die and their souls are taken to the Soulmonger, where they see the Acq Inc interns. Just as Omin begins to destroy the Soulmonger, Evelyn's soul becomes a sun that destroys the atropal from within, ending the death curse. '' * ''DCA Season 4/Acq Inc/C-Team/Dark and Dicey/Sirens of the Realms/Girls, Guts, Glory/High Rollers: ** Omin returns to Chult at Strix's request to raise Evelyn and Simon. They defeat the Awful Crew. The real Crew offer Omin Evelyn's rings of protection, thinking they might help restore her soul, but he pockets them (and later hands them to the C Team). As the Crew sail for Waterdeep, the force bomb explodes in the bay of Chult, killing Aremag and causing mass destruction, which Omin promises to send help for. The Crew arrive in the '''Spring', and become embroiled in the Xanathar-Zhentarim gang war for a hidden treasure hoard. '' ** Diath travels to Red Larch to get the rings back. He helps Walnut and K'thriss defeat a guardian set to watch over the weapons shipment owned by a suspicious arms dealer, and agrees to let the C Team keep the rings on loan for now. ** Paultin travels to Barovia to find the Shenanigang and earn a bounty reward for the killers of a centaur guardian. He realizes it's too much trouble and lets them go, leaving them with advice on how to be a better family. Anya hopes he will father her future children, and threatens to hunt down his current wife and child. ** The C-Team's possession of the rings awakens evil Vistani Dark Powers that pull the Crew and C Team into Barovia. They afterwards are sent to the city of Nightstone, under siege by demons and devils spreading the Blood War to the material plane due to Strix and Diath breaking the Ashtown Concordance. Rosie adopts Strix into her family to annul her role in the Skizziks-Lorcatha feud. ** Omin (or a clone of him) asks Strix to open a bank account with the Cassalanters, giving him an excuse to case their vault and break in. A devil snatches Omin and almost steals his soul, but Omin trades it the Jim clone's soul instead. Acq Inc summons a clone of Walnut to help decode the vault password, but they trigger its defenses and get pulled through a portal to Ravnica. Asmodeus anchors Strix so she stays in Faerun. '' ** ''The C Team realize they need an arcana expert to help them use the rings, and Omin passes on the message to Strix. She arrives in time to help them hold a sham marriage ceremony between Walnut and Brahma, dressing herself in a raven costume. The ceremony uses the rings to draw on the power of the goddesses within Walnut and Brahma, freeing Maeleth from the Sanguilith. Strix then leaves with the rings. ** Strix goes to the Blackstaff for advice on how to free Diath from prison. The Blackstaff sends a request to Omin (or one of his clones), who ignores it. ** Paultin finds himself pulled into a realm of dread along with Driebus Beestinger. After trying to convince a stoned Driebus that Paultin was his spirit guide, the pair meet up with the Sirens bards and help everyone escape. ** The leader of the '''Sirens' bards, Vlahyna Um'Vairar, places an order for pies with the Crew for a party they're hosting at the Yawning Portal. While waiting for her order, she gives the Crew advice on being more open with one another.'' ** An evil Ravnica faction create a flesh golem that can take on the form of Evelyn or Morgaen, and fool Omin into thinking these characters have also been pulled into Ravnica. After he gets to know Evelyn a little better, and gets some insight from the Walnut clone, he starts to realize that a relationship with Evelyn would require a lot of work. ** The Crew are invited to Red Larch for another K'thrismass party. Walnut and Diath explore their respective feelings towards Omin, who never shows up. A demon is accidentally summoned and possesses the Inn, and the only way to make it leave is to perform a wedding. ** A dishonest tiefling Beestinger underbaron from one of the asteroids orbiting Toril convinces the Crew that Strix must help him free his sister, who was supposedly wrongfully imprisoned. Rosie shows up during the jailbreak and sets things right. ** While visiting the Spires, Evelyn runs into the 'Girls, Guts, Glory' team going through an initiation ceremony for one of their members who is joining the church of Lathander. She goes with them on a shopping spree for new clothes, and later she helps them defeat a dragon as part of the initiation challenge. ** In the '''early summer', Miranda and Gwenyth follow a shadar-kai thief bearing the Ring of Winter to Waterdeep, which he hands to Paultin. Manshoon and his Zhentarim faction, as well as Alisanda and her bodyguards, then join the battle--which the Crew ultimately win.'' ** The Crew briefly manage to get their hands on the Stone of Golorr, which gets stolen by the Cassalanters. Strix gives her staff a power-up through a ritual with help from her Coven. ** The C Team realize that their official Acq Inc items are malfunctioning, and that the Waterdeep HQ is in trouble. While investigating K'thriss's hoardperson's bag, they run into an astral-projection form of Diath and have an adventure on the Astral Plane ** One of Rosie's adopted children tried to murder her, and the Crew are asked to solve who did it ** Evelyn helps the C Team investigate the Acq Inc HQ and rescue one of Omin's clones '' ** ''The Crew run into who they think is the real Walnut, but is actually another one of her clones. She helps them deal with Jarlaxle, and the Crew then sign a contract with her and hand over Manshoon's cloak, expecting money to be deposited into their bank account (which does not happen). ** The Crew learn the Cassalanters had the Stone stolen from them by Esvele and Narae. The Cassalanters were then murdered by their chain devil son. After rescuing the other children, the Crew are accosted by Asmodeus followers. ** Evelyn gets pulled into the Astral Plane and finds the C Team battling the Sanguilith. She tries to help them but her attacks get redirected onto her allies after Lathander gets taken over. She then gets sent back to the Material Plane before the C Team finally vanquish it, releasing all the trapped gods. ** The Acq Inc team finally leave Ravnica, only to find themselves in Avernus. They run into the Jim Clone, who is now a lich and a warlord, calling himself 'the Real Jim Darkmagic'. Somehow Evelyn was also transported there, and was forced to watch the lich's magic show over and over. ** Paultin gets pulled into the Astral Plane and has to help members of the High Rollers team fulfill a bargain for a giant spider creature. In exchange, Paultin gets a magical tattoo that lets him teleport back there. Yet to happen... 1491 In the Desserin Valley, cults dedicated to the mad god Tharizdun try to release him or the Princes of Elemental Evil from an alternate dimension18 References 1 dates extrapolated from those listed here (D&D Reddit). Note that dates there are calculated on the assumption that present day is 1495. As Chris said the Crew returned from Barovia in 1490, and years for the Spellplague are set, these dates have now been adjusted. 2 Mezro. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 3 Artus Cimber. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 4 Time of Troubles. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 5 Ring of Winter. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 6 Spellplague. Forgotten Realms wiki. 7 Trapped in the Birdcage, Season 1. 8 Amaunator. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 9 5e FR Timeline. D&D Reddit. 10 Archmage (novel). Forgotten Realms Wiki. 11 Tyranny of Dragons, Hoard of the Dragon Queen, Rise of Tiamat. D&D modules. 12 Out of the Abyss. D&D module. 13 Timeline. Mistipedia 14 5th edition D&D Curse of Strahd module. 15 Ravenloft Campaign (the Red Box) 16 Storm King's Thunder. D&D module. 17 Tomb of Annihilation. D&D module. 18 Princes of the Apocalypse. D&D module.